gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee
The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (aka Banshee) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is the sister unit of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, built alongside the Unicorn under the Earth Federation's UC Project. The unit was originally piloted by Marida Cruz, but was later assigned to Riddhe Marcenas as either this version (in the novel) or its upgraded form, the [Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn|RX-0[N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn]] (in the OVA). Technology & Combat Characteristics After its completion alongside the Unicorn Gundam, the Banshee was stationed on Earth by the Augusta Research Lab and tested for atmospheric combat. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Banshee's motif is that of a lion, illustrated with gold accents on the forehead, a golden collar to signify a lion's mane, and a much more elaborate horn/V-fin. The Banshee's armor is all-black and its psychoframe emits a golden-orange glow when the NT-D is activated, giving it the nickname "psychoflame". Although the Banshee lacks the Unicorn's distinctive La+ System, its performance in atmospheric combat is vastly superior, presumably because of a significant reconfiguring of the suit's operating system to account for Earth's gravity and the atmosphere's frictional resistance. Combat improvements were made according to Unicorn Gundam's battle data, which had been relayed to the Augusta Research Lab. However, the two Gundams have no major operating differences. Aside from lacking the Unicorn's La+ operating system, the Banshee's raw performance is equal to that of the Unicorn. In other words, any modification to the Banshee (i.e. atmospheric combat performance) could also be applied to the Unicorn, making both suits equal in ability. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Housed in the head on the OVA version. Hobby Japan lists it as a beam vulcan gun, though standard live rounds can also be used. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, mirroring the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, It functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Unicorn Banshee can be outfitted with up to 10 spare customized E-Pacs on the back of its skirt. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Tonfa :Each forearm stores a beam saber. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. ;*Beam Vulcan Gun :Housed within the shoulder assembly; only operable in Destroy mode. Hobby Japan lists this weapon as beam vulcan gun, although standard projectile ammunition is primarily used. ;*Shield :Houses an I-Field barrier generator; usable in both Unicorn and Destroy modes. ;*Armed Armor VN : A weapon featured only on the OVA version, it is fixed on the left arm. The Armed Armor VN ('V'ibration 'N'ails) is a Psycoframe-embedded destructive vise-like weapon that utilized super-vibration to effectively destroy mobile suits. In Destroy mode the weapon transforms into a shape similar to a beast's claw. It is treated with beam-resistant coating and can also be used as a shield or striking weapon when in Unicorn mode. ;*Armed Armor BS :A weapon featured only in the OVA version, it is equipped on the right arm. A Psycoframe-embedded long-range [[List of_Universal Century Weapons#Beam Smart Gun|'B'''eam '''S'mart gun]], it is capable of extremely accurate firing, achieved by a special built-in sensor unit transmitting spatial data to the pilot via Psycommu system and using the pilot's reaction to synchronize the beam-directing "fins". The weapon can be used in both Unicorn and Destroy modes System Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System History Novel Developed by Anaheim Electronics, the RX-0-2 Unicorn Gundam Banshee is virtually identical to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam piloted by Banagher Links, except for its color, more ornate V-Fin, and the lack of the La+ system. At Augusta, Banshee is assigned to the captured but brainwashed Marida Cruz. It first sortied at Dakar to capture the Unicorn Gundam after Riddhe had confronted Banagher about the events of both their family's complicated past. Banagher would then come to battle the Banshee, in an attempt to snap Marida back to her senses and away from Martha's influence. Later after Zinnerman and Banagher managed to bring back Marida, this unit was recovered by the Federation and assigned to Riddhe Marcenas, with Alberto hiding this act from Martha. During the final battle, Banshee confronts Unicorn again and both activated their NT-D. Banshee seemed to have an upper hand since Banagher was unwilling to fight against Riddhe, whom he trusted. In the meantime, Nahel Argama fires to cover Banagher and causes Riddhe to think that everyone is betraying him, and thus aroused by anger he fires at the Nahel Argama, but Marida blocked the shot with her damaged Kshatriya, dying in the process. The explosion of the Kshatriya's psycho frame lets Marida for the last time tell Banagher to forgive Riddhe, as he was filled with hatred and wanted to blast him out right away. She reminds Banagher that only the unicorn and lion together would bring a new hope. She also tells Zinnerman that she was glad to meet him. Zinnerman begged her not to leave, but she said that she was grateful for his care of her and satified. Riddhe eventually realizes what he should do. Banshee and Unicorn later confront Full Frontal in his damaged Sinanju together, and Banagher killed Frontal. Together with Unicorn, Banshee activated the psychofield and blocked the laser fired from Colony Laser II. Then Banshee joined to stop the attack from EFSF ultimately before the attack was called off. OVA The Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee first appeared after the AMA-X7 Shamblo was defeated during an attack on Torrington Base. The Banshee was dropped from a Vist Foundation Base Jabber and descended upon the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. After disabling the Delta Plus, the Banshee secures both suits and brings them into the Ra Cailum. Note: Much of the Unicorn Gundam Banshee's history can be found on Marida Cruz page Variants *[Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn|RX-0[N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn]] Picture Gallery Uniban.jpg|Unicorn Mode (Novel) Banshee NT-D.png|Destroy Mode (Novel) Mg_rx-0_unicorn_gundam_02_banshee_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Boxart Rx-0hguc1.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Unicorn Mode) Boxart Rx-hguc2.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) Boxart Banshee transformation.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Banshee Transformation Banshee close up.jpg|Gundam Banshee NT-D close up GundamUCPromotion.jpg|Promotional art for Gundam UC episode 5 Banshee MS DATA.jpg|Gundam Banshee MS DATA ep 4 Gundam Banshee 02 Front View Ep 5.png|Gundam Banshee EP 5 Front View Banshee vs Unicorn psychofield.jpg|Banshee (Destroy Mode) attacking with its claw banshee1.jpg|Banshee's profile in Gundam Perfect File RX-0 Unicorn Mode VS NT-D Banshee.jpg|Banshee Vs Unicorn - Unicorn Mode MaridaCruzCockpit.jpg|Marida in Banshee Cockpit SD Banshee.jpg|Unicorn Banshee from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Banshee Unleashed.jpg|Unicorn Banshee Destroy Mode from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Fanart UnicornBansheezb.jpg|可能性を喰らう黒き獅子 by zb 20090421_banshee.jpg|わたしのたったひとつの望み by 雷電 Marida and Banshee.jpg|Marida and the Banshee by saitom BlackUnicorn.jpg|Black Unicorn by zb Konachan Banshee Gundam.jpg|RX-0 Gundam Unicorn 02 Banshee by zefai Notes *In Irish and Scottish mythology, the ''Banshee'' is a "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. *The Banshee is nicknamed the "Black Unicorn", although it is really colored in a dark shade of midnight blue. *The Banshee is based on The Lion from The Lady and the Unicorn, References Banshee_ntd.png|NT-D Banshee RX-0 Banshee-U - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam (Banshee) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design 45679BS45.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (OVA Gundam Unicorn version) RX-0-2.jpg UnicornEp5 - Banshee.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Ep5 Banshee - Mechanics External Links *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (OVA ver.) on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Novel ver.) on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (OVA ver.) on Gundam-Unicorn.net ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機・バンシィ